A Drop In The Ocean
by Monica S. Potter
Summary: Ela não consegue decidir, então os dois partiram para ver de quem seu coração sentiria falta, por quem ele doeria mais ao saber que está longe. Essa é a trajetória de Stefan, seus segredos e sua dor.Ela ira escolhe-lo?


**Prólogo - A drop in the ocean**

_"A última desculpa_  
_Que eu vou reivindicar_  
_Eu era um garoto_  
_Que amava uma mulher_  
_Como se fosse uma menininha"_  
_(Ron Pope)_

Querido Diário,

Eu ainda lembro do primeiro dia em que a vi, da surpresa que passou pelo meu corpo junto com o choque ao me deparar com uma cópia exata da mulher que destroçou a minha alma.

Logo soube o quanto ela era mais.

Ela era mais doce, gentil e frágil. Ela era humana e errante, tinha a perfeição em sua própria imperfeição. Não algo atraente e maquiado como Katherine, que mais se comparava com um boque de flores, mas de flores mortas e sem perfume.

Ao contrario, Elena era como a flor de um jardim, pode não percebe-la ao lado de tantas flores iguais, mas ela esta lá, com o seu aroma diferente e seu aspecto delicado. Linda e viva.

Eu poderia ficar aqui, escrevendo mil poemas sobre como eu a amo e não vivo sem ela. Mas não posso, exatamente pelo fato de que tenho de arranjar uma forma de fazer o impossível, viver sem Elena.

Damon conseguiu, ele não precisa me atormentar pelo resto da eternidade, pois enquanto estou sentado nessa poltrona de avião o meu coração esta sendo massacrado e arrancando do meu peito.

E meu coração ficou lá, junto com ela na entrada do aeroporto. Pois agora, meu peito esta oco, sem vida e sem amor.

Isso tudo começou a apenas uma semana atrás.

**Capitulo 1: Already Gone**

_Capitulo 1: Já fui embora._

_"Eu quero que você saiba,_

_que não importa_

_onde essa estrada der_

_alguém tem que abrir mão_

_E eu quero que você saiba,_

_que você não poderia ter me amado melhor,_

_mas eu quero que você siga em frente_

_Então, já fui embora."_

_( Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson )_

Dia 5, setembro, 2012

Querido Diário,

Esta cada vez mais difícil não perceber, os olhares, os momentos constrangedores entre eles. Desde que conseguimos minha humanidade do volta, depois de destruir Klaus e esconder sua família, isso anda acontecendo.

Eu não sei o que fazer, sinto que estou a perdendo, sei que ela me ama, mas..

Ela também ama a ele.

E isso, esta me matando por dentro, a pequenos momentos que tudo é como era no início, simples e verdadeiro, onde seus olhos brilham e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas ao me ver, mas é só por um segundo.

Depois disso, eu a perco novamente.

Damon também não ajudava, é claro, apesar de ele estar bem mais "razoável" em suas tentativas do que esteve em toda a sua vida, o que me impressionava. Mas eu sabia, ele estava apenas esperando a bomba explodir, o momento em que Elena desistiria de tudo, desistiria de nós.

Por isso tomei essa decisão, por mais que doesse, sabia que era o certo a fazer.

Mas primeiro, lógico, conversei primeiro com Damon. Contei a ele tudo, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca devo confiar no Damon quando se trata com o meu relacionamento com a Elena, sim, ele salvou a minha vida não sei quantas vezes assim como eu salvei a dele, mas...é de Elena que estamos falando.

Eu ainda lembro de nossa conversa a horas atras.

"O que você quer, irmãozinho?" começou com o seu sorriso sarcástico.

"Precisamos conversar, e dessa vez, é sério".

Então, contei o meu "plano". Nós dois iriamos nos afastar de Elena, viajar para algum lugar, qualquer lugar longe o suficiente de Mystic Falls, e ali ficaríamos até que ela se decidi-se, quando isso acontecer ela iria comprar a passagem (que deixaríamos paga) para o lugar onde esta o seu escolhido, ficando com esse para sempre.

Somente dessa forma ela iria saber de quem seu coração pertencia, de quem ela sentiria mais saudades.

E uma parte de mim, sinceramente, tinha medo de que seja Damon seu escolhido.

Fechei meu diário, podia ouvir a porta da frente batendo ao fechar de onde estava, no quarto. Damon não estava em casa, ele havia tido um momento sério e saiu para que eu contasse tudo a Elena sozinho. Sabia que ela aceitaria a minha ideia, mesmo que não esteja exatamente em seu poder de escolha.

Mas o motivo do qual sabia que ela aceitaria me feria, pois era por que ela mesma queria saber. Se era eu ou Damon.

Acho que sempre fomos feitos para dizer adeus.

- Stefan?

Ela subia as escadas, degrau por degrau meu coração pesava mais com a minha escolha. Três batidas na porta.

- Entre.

E ela entrou, notei sua expressão confusa ao meu tom tão vazio, afinal, o único tom que dirigia a ela nesses tempos era o de carinho e amor, talvez tentando compensar as besteiras que fiz quando estava controlado por Klaus.

Cinco segundos de silencio, ela senta ao meu lado e suspira. Não encaro seus olhos.

- O que houve?

- Eu tomei uma decisão.

- Sobre?

Dessa vez eu me viro para ela, vendo aquela imensidão chocolate por qual sou apaixonado, reunia forças enquanto começava a lhe contar sobre a minha "ideia". Podia ver seus olhos ficado cada vez mais lacrimosos enquanto continuo a contar.

Mas ela não nega, seria estupido negar.

Dia 12 de setembro, 2012

Uma semana depois. No avião em direção à Storybrooke

Querido Diário,

Eu ainda lembro do primeiro dia em que a vi, da surpresa que passou pelo meu corpo junto com o choque ao me deparar com uma cópia exata da mulher que destroçou a minha alma.

Logo soube o quanto ela era mais.

Ela era mais doce, gentil e frágil. Ela era humana e errante, tinha a perfeição em sua própria imperfeição. Não algo atraente e maquiado como Katherine, que mais se comparava com um boque de flores, mas de flores mortas e sem perfume.

Ao contrario, Elena era como a flor de um jardim, pode não percebe-la ao lado de tantas flores iguais, mas ela esta lá, com o seu aroma diferente e seu aspecto delicado. Linda e viva.

Eu poderia ficar aqui, escrevendo mil poemas sobre como eu a amo e não vivo sem ela. Mas não posso, exatamente pelo fato de que tenho de arranjar uma forma de fazer o impossível, viver sem Elena.

Damon conseguiu, ele não precisa me atormentar pelo resto da eternidade, pois enquanto estou sentado nessa poltrona de avião o meu coração esta sendo massacrado e arrancando do meu peito.

E meu coração ficou lá, junto com ela na entrada do aeroporto. Pois agora, meu peito esta oco, sem vida e sem amor.

Isso tudo começou a apenas uma semana atrás e infelizmente, meu plano deu certo.

Seria mentiroso se escrevesse aqui que eu não fiquei magoado quando ela concordou, por mais que teve uma pequena hesitação no inicio (que me fez ter um segundo de esperança), ela concordou com nossa partida, com a minha partida.

"Talvez seja o melhor" ela disse, "talvez seja o que nós precisamos"

Mas eu não sabia qual nós ela se referia, eu e ela ou ela e Damon. Mas eu tenho que dar o beneficio da duvida, não conseguiria estar aqui se não desse, talvez mesmo esse tempo seja o que nós precisamos. Uma parte de mim se acostumou com isso, parte essa que ainda me dominava para o alivio da minha mente e coração.

Essa sacrifício, é por você, Elena.


End file.
